


Liar Liar

by kwunkwun



Category: EXILE (JPOP), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Cheating, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, and other peeps it's not just my fault, put me in jail, so many sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwunkwun/pseuds/kwunkwun
Summary: He could no longer tell what was and what wasn’t deliberate with everything that Ryuji had done from walking through the door up until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly, here are some acknowledgements:  
> Thank you to the anon who gave me the prompt on tumblr  
> Thank you to a bunch of other peeps on tumblr who I'd love to name and drag them into hell along with me, for their encouragement and the kinky ideas they added to the prompt, seriously you guys are even thirstier than me  
> Thank you to my parents for raising me to become trash jk they don't know anything shh

Omi did not like to be touched in public, precisely because they were (supposedly) lovers.

Looking at it from an optimistic perspective, Ryuji supposed that it only meant something like, _I want to keep this between ourselves, and save all the flirting and kissing for when no one else is around._ After all, Omi was painfully shy, not to mention, unapologetically defensive.

But from a pessimistic -scratch that, realistic -perspective, Omi was just being totally anal about preserving their public image.

Omi was cool with rubbing shoulders with Gun-chan and Elly -yep, no problem, that was fine -even with pretending to kiss Ken -still no problem, they were all close enough for that, no cause for jealousy there.

But there was a limit to how many Amamiya brothers magazine and variety show interviews he could take, and when he saw that clip of Takahiro-san casually reaching out to fix Omi’s hair, Ryuji heard something snap inside his brain and he spent about two minutes eyeballing the image on his phone screen until it locked itself.

Given his respect for his senpai (who was known to be overly enthusiastic on skinship), along with his pride, Ryuji decided to clam up about this and subtly retaliate in the form of being extra clingy and cutesy on Elly whenever he got the chance, because Elly was so nice he wouldn’t really think too much of it, and _Omi would you stop fucking looking at you knees and notice what I’m doing for a second?!_

After the nth time that he’d bumped into Elly while wearing his best smile, even Ken was starting to give him weird looks. At the end of the interview, Omi finally grabbed him by the wrist to tug him into a toilet cubicle while everyone else headed for the greenroom.

“Ryuji, what the fuck are you trying to pull?” Omi had put on his I’m-Hiroto-don’t-fuck-with-my-bike look, and Ryuji only glared back at him defiantly, giving him a little shove on the chest, even, because he wasn’t some fucking shoujo heroine who could be kabedonned into submissiveness.

Omi did actually take a half-step back, his mouth dropping slightly like he was surprised he was putting up a fight.

“Don’t go making things difficult,” he tried again, in a softer voice this time. “Come on, Ryuji. I know we’ve all been busy.”

He gave Omi the best stink eye he could manage. “You know you’re being really condescending right now, don’t you?”

“Wow -okay. I’m just trying to talk, and -

“You’re still doing it!”

Ryuji felt his cheeks heat up and his eyes smart, and he hated it, because for him getting angry always came with getting upset, and no doubt Omi would put on that seme face and go on about how he looked so cute when he was angry, _bullshit,_ he can fuck right off with those stupid yellow tinted sunnies of his.

“Don’t raise your voice. You look so cu-

“AGGGGH! Shut up Omi! You’re a piece of shit!”

He gave him a hard push, and while Omi was busy cussing from how the toilet roll holder had rammed into the small of his back, Ryuji yanked open the cubicle door and stormed off.

 

 

What went down during that ZIP interview three weeks ago remained a thing that nobody dared to talk about. Naoto was going to casually put in a word at some point, but Ryuji had deliberately stood up and left the room, and Omi had proceeded to turn his face into a tengu mask.

Elly remembered that Omi had jokingly told him once, that Ryuji rarely got angry, but when he did, it’d be like thunderstorm on a straw house in Hawaii. He kept this in mind as he cautiously accepted Ryuji’s invitation to another round of drinks at his place after dinner with some colleagues.

They both squinted against the light as Ryuji flicked on the switches. It was close to 11pm at that point, and the contrast between the warm interior and the chilly winds outside made his skin tingle under his heavily padded MA-1 jacket. He watched Ryuji kick off his shoes, and one sock along with it, and shrug his shoulders until his coat fell unceremoniously to the floor. Ryuji didn’t even bother to pick it up and went straight to the couch, sitting heavily into it with a soft grunt.

Elly picked it up for him, and hung both their jackets over the chair backs at the dining table. Half-sprawled over the sofa, Ryuji watched him with glassy eyes as he headed behind the open kitchen to pour them some water. His cap had tumbled over the headrest, and he was sweeping a hand through his hair until his ash-blond locks were standing in all directions.

“I wanted beer, Elly,” he complained, his mouth forming a faint pout very naturally. Elly still pressed the glass of water into Ryuji’s hand, responding, “maybe later, you’ve already had plenty back at the bar. Shuffle over.”

Ryuji rocked up his hips to fold his legs under himself. He downed half of his water in noisy gulps, before leaning back to rest the side of his head against the voluminous cushions.

“New trend?” Elly asked, pointing at the single sock that remained on Ryuji’s left foot. Ryuji chittered with amusement and yanked it off by the toe, tossing it into Elly’s lap.

“Gross!”

Laughing, Ryuji kicked it off for him, and his leg remained draped over his lap afterwards, with his pant leg surreptitiously hiked halfway up his calf. His breathing came out in heavy and shallow pants, through a pair of lips turned red and glossy from food and wine.

Elly couldn’t help but think of him not as his friend, but as Omi’s lover.

“Hey Ryuji. You guys done arguing yet?”

“Hm?” Ryuji did his eyebrow thing as he drank down the rest of his water.

“You and Omi.”

“We’re not arguing.” His glass clumsily met the coffee table with a loud clunk.

“Oh, you guys are definitely arguing.”

“We’re not! Omi’s the one who...”

“Who?”

“... he... he says I’m too obvious. That I’ll blow his cover.”

Ryuji’s expression dulled, and Elly totally got where Omi was coming from, because the face Ryuji wore right now, _goddamn,_ it’d make some guys flock in all the way from Hokkaido.

“So you go trying to rile him up by flirting with everyone else?”

Elly watched Ryuji’s face go a spectacular shade of crimson, and then he was spluttering, “so -so Omi can go flirt with anyone he likes and I -I can’t?”

“Not saying you can’t, just saying maybe there’s better ways, y’know?”

The couch padding groaned as Ryuji lunged forward, and then Elly found himself staring straight into a pair of lucent black eyes. His breath was on his neck, hot and moist and tainted with the scent of alcohol, and Elly supposed that he should find all this kind of unappealing, but he also supposed that he shouldn’t have joined him on the couch in the first place.

“Are you on my side or Omi’s, Elly?”

Ryuji. His friend. Also Omi’s lover.

“Yours, of course.”

“Hm. Good. Help?”

Ryuji leaned closer, hair tickling his skin, lips hovering dangerously over his jaw. He had lifted his arm, and Elly took hold of it, undoing the clasps to the ridiculously heavy gold watch and chain bracelet he was obsessed with wearing, until he had that dainty wrist resting in his palm, with his thumb pressed to the thudding pulse on the underside of it.

He could no longer tell what was and what wasn’t deliberate with everything that Ryuji had done from walking through the door up until now.

Elly pulled in a slow breath, and felt Ryuji jump. “Ryuji, you know what you’re doing, right?”

The couch shifted again, and then Ryuji was swinging one leg over him with surprising grace, and his hands were on his shoulders, hot and firm and trembling just a little. Elly looked up, at the light sheen of sweat between Ryuji’s collarbone and at the hollow of his throat, at the expression that he has never, ever seen him wear -but Omi’s probably seen it, because Ryuji was Omi’s lover.

“What am I doing, Elly? Help?”

He leaned in, pressing his head into the crook of his shoulder, and Elly reached around to undo the clasp to the long gold chain around his neck.

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two. There is all sorts of depravity here. You have been warned.

Hiroomi flicked out his phone to scroll through the notifications. There was a small part of him that was still expecting a message or maybe even a missed call form his lover, but there was absolutely nothing. The last exchange between them was a clipped ‘not interested’ from Ryuji -no punctuation, no emoji -and the white speech bubble sat there on the screen like a grave stone marking their shrivelling relationship.

Hiroomi sat hunched over in a fold up chair, taking a breather after yet another fashion shoot. He was back in the outfit he came in wearing but the make up and hair wax was still on. He was after an OK from the director so that he could finally fuck off to a bar and drown himself in alcohol.

What the fuck was Ryuji’s problem? He was harder to handle than a chick on her period. That was probably unfair, but he was totally fed up with Ryuji’s silence, not to mention his playing coy with Elly.

“Tosaka-san, could you come over and give the photos a final once-over?”

From the way the director started when he looked up from his phone, he figured that he had probably forgotten to tone down the gonna-slay-a-bitch face he wore.

Halfway through the photos, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It took all of his will power to stop himself from checking straight away, but he rushed through the rest of the slides with the highest degree of professionalism that he could manage. After the last thank you and handshake, Hiroomi held his breath and unlocked his phone. He was about to deflate in utter disappointment when he saw that it was from Elly, until he read what it said.

_Ryuji’s with me. I’m helping myself. Your loss._

What the-

What the _fuck_?

He stood there in he corridor, trying to let his brain catch up with the stone-cold fury in his chest. It was like someone had pulled out his guts and was feeding them back to him. It was sickening, and he couldn’t fight the tremor in his fingers as he pressed the call button.

Elly didn’t pick up, and neither did Ryuji.

There was no way in hell that Elly would joke around about something like this when he knew very well that he and Ryuji were fighting.

Absolutely no way in hell.

 

* * *

 

I don’t have to be good.

I don’t have to play nice.

I don’t have to take the passenger seat all the fucking time.

People call him sweet, naturally airheaded. Ryuji no longer knew to what extent that was actually in his nature, and he wanted to rebel against it, because he was a man too, wasn’t he?

He could be violent, he could be greedy, he could be jealous. He could seduce and retaliate.

He could cheat.

The way that Elly was looking up at him made him nervous. Elly had big, nice eyes with heavy lids and long, thick lashes. There was something unfathomable in his half-lidded, wet gaze, but it elicited some sort of buzz in his chest, some sort of dull magnetism.

The necklace slipped from Elly’s fingers and slithered between the sofa padding, and then Elly’s fingers were on his jaw, hot, gentle, and not at all hesitant.

Ryuji parted his lips, but he didn’t say anything, nor did he move. He had already taken the first step, and now that Elly got the point, it was his turn to take the plunge.

He felt Elly’s fingers card through his hair, and then he was being drawn in. He smelled the scent of his body, thick and slightly spicy, making his throat close up in a split second of panic. Elly’s full lips brushed against his -once, twice, drawing out a quiet shuddering breath from him, and then they were kissing like a pair of butterflies testing the water.

It was strange, it was so strange, kissing someone who wasn’t Omi, holding onto someone who wasn’t Omi. Elly’s kisses were lazy and sensual and heavy, and they easily made him pliant and willing. He opened his mouth with a soft moan, letting Elly’s tongue slip between his teeth and find his own. The back of his thighs and his ass met Elly’s lap as their kiss deepened, and he felt a pair of big, strong hands slip to the curve of his back. They wandered under his shirt and he shivered as Elly dragged his fingertips slowly over his skin, as if in search for those points that would undo him.

He tipped his head back, panting from the sensation of Elly’s mouth working hotly down the column of his throat. Elly grunted, the sound low and exciting, and Ryuji realized that it was because he had involuntarily rocked against him. Elly was getting hard and -fuck, so was he, fuck, this is it, there wasn’t an escape route out of this. He opened his eyes to find Elly looking almost just as lost as he, but then Elly was hoisting him up while wearing a kind of smile that made his body prickle with heat.

Elly’s mouth touched his ear before he heard him murmur, “Any last regrets before I take you for the night?”

His responding ‘no’ came out in an embarrassing whimper, and the way Elly laughed -unjudging, amused, anticipating -made him flush and cling desperately to his shoulders. He saw no reason to distrust Elly. Elly was kind. Elly was a gentleman. But Elly was cheating with him.

In the end, trust had nothing to do with it.

 

* * *

 

Two jackets were hung over the dining room chairs. One was Ryuji’s, one was not. Hiroomi saw the empty glasses, and then the familiar gold jewellery scattered over the coffee table. It felt like there was a stone in his throat, and his feet weighed a tonne, but the allure of that soft yellow light coming from the half-open bedroom door was impossible to resist.

He heard heavy breathing, and then those soft, keening noises that Ryuji would made when they were intimate. So there was no reason why he should’ve expected to see any different to what he had imagined when he finally pushed open the door.

Ryuji sprawled out on the mattress beneath Elly’s stronger body. Ryuji with his t-shirt pushed all the way up to his armpits and his jeans open and riding low on his hips. Ryuji’s face, flushed and wanton. He was about to lurch toward Elly and pummel him into the floorboards but the intention died when Ryuji turned to put his body between them and gave him an unimaginably cold look over his shoulder. He was confused, dumbstruck, aroused, incapacitated by erratic bursts of rage in between.

It was when Elly reached around to put his hand on Ryuji’s backside that he finally lost his shit, leaping forward to throw Ryuji onto his back, crushing their mouths together, grinding him into the mattress. Ryuji’s growls were muffled by his graceless and famished kisses, and Ryuji beat him incessantly on the chest until he could hardly breathe -but the punches took very little time to go from earnest violence to malicious teasing, and when he was finally forced to relent, he felt Ryuji’s teeth nip his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. Hiroomi drew back, tasting blood, and then he saw the expression on Ryuji’s face -it was unbridled anger, pure and fierce and gorgeous, and it made him crazily turned on. Ryuji must have noticed this, because he drew himself up and pulled back his arm to slap him square across the cheek. The force of it left Hiroomi’s ear ringing, and he felt his temper flare again.

“You are fucking insane-

“I’m not your goddamn toy!” Ryuji’s voice broke on the last syllable, and it was clear from the contortion in his features that he was close to tears.

“You’re the one who’s _fucking_ around with another guy behind my back!”

“Shut up! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate -

His chanting dissolved into a whimper as Elly wrapped his arms around his midriff from behind and pressed his mouth to the side of his neck.

“Shh, Ryuji, Omi just misses you, see?” he cooed, and then he was rubbing his lips and his teeth over the underside of his jaw, making him gasp between weak sobs of protest.

Hiroomi had no way of clocking Elly with Ryuji in between, so he only gritted his teeth and snarled, “are you fucking done yet, Elly?”

Elly laughed quietly. “Your fault for being late to the party.”

Elly’s hands were slipping under Ryuji’s tee and pulling the hem right up to his collarbone, and his mouth never stopped ravishing the arch of Ryuji’s nape. He could tell from the cool glint in Elly’s eyes that he was _just_ stopping short of leaving marks on Ryuji’s skin. But fury was fighting a losing battle with desire. His lover was exposed and pliant before him, chest lightly flushed and heaving with every shuddering breath, cheeks blotchy from lust and half-contained tears, eyes blown and unfocused, thighs wantonly spread.

Fuck this was messed up, but he wanted it like a starved hyena wanted blood.

He dove in, claiming Ryuji’s lips again, eagerly drinking up his moans as he fucked his mouth with his tongue. Ryuji’s skin felt hotter than ever before as his hands joined Elly’s in mapping out the dips and curves of his abdomen, and Hiroomi groaned to find Ryuji’s nipples hard and erect under his palms. He lowered his head to one nub, and when his attempts to shove Elly’s hands away failed, he simply closed his mouth over his fingers to lick and bite at Ryuji in between the rubbing and pinching. Ryuji was squirming and whimpering loudly from the combined ministrations, and he arched his body clumsily and eagerly into their touch. He rubbed his palms up and down Ryuji’s thighs, thumbs pressing into the V of his groin, and sure enough Ryuji’s dick was already straining against his underwear and beginning to leave a wet patch just under the waistband.

“God. Never knew he could be this hot,” Elly murmured reverently, his mouth ghosting over Ryuji’s blushing ear.

Hiroomi pointedly ignored him, running the back of his knuckles over Ryuji’s erection along with a sharp bite to his nipple. Ryuji gasped and jerked hard against him. This made Elly chuckle, which in turn made Hiroomi royally pissed off. He grabbed Ryuji’s jeans by the pockets and yanked them off his legs, leaving the tight briefs. Elly’s hand went behind Ryuji, and he could tell from the shimmy of Ryuji’s hips that Elly had shoved his hand down the back of his undies to play with his ass. As mad as he was there was nothing he could do about it, so he only doubled his efforts on biting and sucking Ryuji’s free nipple to swollen and painful crimson, while his fingertips glided repeatedly over his hard on through his underwear. He was pretty damn sure that Elly was rubbing Ryuji’s hole, because their fingers met briefly under his balls, and Ryuji was starting to pant and rut violently against the mattress.

Moments later Ryuji let out a bright wail, his body seizing up in spasms, and they both watched him orgasm hungrily, drawing out every last whimper and every last twitch of his hips with their hands and mouths. Ryuji’s forehead was beaded with sweat, and he blinked at him uncomprehendingly like he had just woken from a dream. How many weeks has it been since he’s seen how beautiful Ryuji looks after he comes? He loved the gleam of his dark eyes and his wet, open lips, his lax and alluring body. His kisses, too, would take on a languid sloppiness that makes him want to fuck him slowly and gently for the whole day until they were both too spent to do anything but lie there.

Maybe when Elly wasn’t around.

Elly was pulling Ryuji’s crumpled tee off his body, and Hiroomi did the same with Ryuji’s soaked underwear, feeling his dick throb when he saw the mess between his thighs. He hastily undressed before reaching over to the bedside drawer, and Ryuji’s gaze followed him as he pulled out the lube.

“Mm. Omi,” he murmured, his tongue darting out to wet his upper lip like he needed the extra teasing.

He pulled Ryuji in by the chin and kissed him, slow and deep, until Ryuji was leaning into him like a big cat craving attention. Licking a trail of saliva from Ryuji’s chin, he manoeuvred Ryuji out of Elly’s lap and up onto his knees.

“Swap over,” he said to Elly, earning himself an eyebrow raise.

Ryuji’s eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as Elly swung himself over to his front and resumed his indulgent, open-mouthed kisses over his body. When Elly’s tongue swiped over his nipple, Ryuji moaned out half his name before shutting up again, either out of shyness or out of guilty consideration for the fact that his lover was behind him. Hiroomi certainly took pleasure out of this. He eagerly palmed Ryuji’s abdomen, tracing the toned planes of his stomach and then the subtle curve of his hips. Ryuji breathed out shakily when he brought two slicked-up fingers between his buttcheeks to rub up and down his hole. He must be hypersensitive after his recent orgasm, and sure enough, he started to struggle helplessly as Elly’s mouth reached his softening cock.

A whimper spilled from Ryuji’s lips, and then he was weakly protesting, “no, no, don’t, Elly”, and wriggling in his hold. Hiroomi looked over his lover’s shoulder to watch with a convoluted mix of jealousy and delight as Elly lavished the half-retracted head of Ryuji’s cock with licks and sucks.

“Hey, what about me?” he hissed into Ryuji’s ear, smirking, and then he bit him hard on the underside of his jaw while pressing his middle finger into him.

“A-ah, Omi, I can’t -” Ryuji was sobbing as he slowly stroked his inner walls and as Elly teased his cock back to full attention.

“Are you sorry?”

“I... I’m sorry -

“Are you really sorry?”

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, Omi -

That turned into a choked moan as Elly, fucking Elly, bent low to flick his tongue along his entrance over his fingers.

“Well good, but either way...” Hiroom gave Ryuji’s earlobe gentle nip as he added a second finger. “You’re not allowed to come for a while. Okay?”

“Eh?” Ryuji’s voice had risen several pitches in his shock, and it was so fucking adorable that he decided to torture him a little more by kinking his fingers briefly inside him.

Hiroomi moved back and gave Ryuji’s shoulder a gentle push until he was on all fours. Elly was still kneeling, and he shucked off his shirt and opened his fly, giving him a little look like he was nice enough to ask for permission. Hiroomi glared but he didn’t stop him, going back to fingering Ryuji and palming his ass. He heard Ryuji whimper as Elly nudged his erection against the side of his mouth, and tried not to look at how Elly’s face clouded over in dark and heavy pleasure as Ryuji started to nosily lick and suck.

The smooth expanse of Ryuji’s back was exquisite, his skin dewy with sweat and golden in the scant light. His dick hung hard and dripping between his open thighs, and he couldn’t imagine what kind of desperation he must be in to rock back against him like _that_ when he added a third finger.

Actually maybe he could, because his jeans were strangling his erection and he wanted to fuck him so bad he was seeing red.

So he pulled his fingers free, lining himself up with Ryuji’s entrance, groaning quietly when he saw how his pucker clenched in anticipation.

“Ease off or you might get bitten,” he warned Elly, and then he wrapped his index and thumb around the base of Ryuji’s cock to squeeze hard in case he came too soon. Ryuji squealed painfully from the pressure, but he could do no more than cling onto the sheets as he eased his dick inside him. The heat was tight, wet, delicious. He knew what kind of face Ryuji was making -he knew from the lewd noises he was making, from the way his body trembled, and he knew from how Elly looked while watching him getting impaled.

“O-Omi, I... I want to come. Please? Omi?” Ryuji’s pleads were croaky and sexy as fuck, but of course he refuse to let him off.

“Keep blowing Elly,” he ordered breathlessly, giving his hips a small thrust to feel Ryuji’s ass squeeze helplessly around him.

“Generous,” Elly mused with a soft laugh. And then he wasn’t laughing any more, because Ryuji was closing his mouth around his cock and sucking him off in earnest. Hiroomi pulled back to fuck him as slowly as he could manage, gritting his teeth and cussing every time Ryuji’s walls spasmed around his length, every time Ryuji’s cock jumped feebly in his hand.

It felt like Elly was taking forever to come -he didn’t like having to listen to his ragged breathing and low grunts or having to see him fist Ryuji’s hair and rock into his mouth. Ryuji sounded like he was choking when Elly finally released down his throat, and Hiroomi didn’t wait a second to flip Ryuji over, pushing his knees up and apart and pounding into him before he could even beg for it. Ryuji looked at him deliriously, his face streaked with tears, his mouth smeared with come and drool, his ribcage heaving with erratic breathing.

He let go of Ryuji’s erection, pushing his knees back as far as they could go so that he could fuck him fast and deep and see Ryuji fall apart under him. Elly reached over to pump Ryuji’s cock along with his thrusts, and it took no time for Ryuji to come all over himself with a euphoric shout. Ignoring Ryuji’s weeping and tiny ‘no mores’, he continued to ram into him, filing the bedroom with the wet slaps and squelches of skin on skin. He felt his balls tightening with impending release. His veins bubbled with adrenaline, his fingers felt numb from how he was gripping onto the back of Ryuji’s thighs, and Ryuji was calling his name, over and over again, and Elly was still there, rubbing his hands all over Ryuji’s body and kneading his swollen nipples between his fingers.

He bit down on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, slamming into Ryuji one more time before spilling over. His hips were still rutting on autopilot as he spurted inside Ryuji, and Ryuji clumsily and hungrily pushed back against his last few thrusts. He didn’t know whether it was because Ryuji was being apologetic or because Ryuji hadn’t had enough.

Still lodged inside him, he pulled one of his legs over his waist and rolled them onto their sides. Ryuji tucked his head under his chin, periodically pressing shy kisses and bites to his collarbone, and Hiroomi felt utterly defeated because he had no hope of staying angry at this man.

The mattress dipped, and Hiroomi glanced up to see Elly joining them in their mostly naked sprawl over the soiled bedsheets. Given that they had just fucked Ryuji together, he had no idea what to say to him, and ‘thank you’ felt just as ridiculous as ‘fuck off’. Settling for ignoring him, he brought up a hand to run his fingers through Ryuji’s sweat-dampened hair until Ryuji’s soft panting slowed into contented purrs. He was about to relax entirely when he felt Ryuji start, and of course, his softening cock keenly felt the squeeze that came along with how Ryuji had tensed up.

Elly was shuffling closer, his hand disappearing down the arch of Ryuji’s back, and the sneaky curl of his lips made Hiroomi grit his teeth and put on his best glare.

“I thought you were done.”

“Who said I was done?”

He felt Elly’s digits stroke the part where Ryuji’s hole was stretched around his cock, and then he felt the sting of Ryuji's teeth on his collarbone, but biting did nothing to contain the loud, sweet moan that was spilling from his lips as Elly eased in a finger with an obscene squelch.

Hiroomi swallowed heavily as reawakening desire crawled through his body. Ryuji looked up at him, and everything about his expression was screaming ‘fuck me more’.

Fuck, he’d save thinking for later.

 

 

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats  
> 


End file.
